


Devoted

by daizhan



Series: memos [1]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 'You are just addicted,' Harry swallowed the sentence down, chased Jean away.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare
Series: memos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832023
Kudos: 3





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [天作之合](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052540) by [Locen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen). 



'You are just addicted,' the last piece of mind of Harry figured it out, and Harry soon swallowed the sentence down to the bottom of his stomach, or his soul.

You are just addicted, addicted to self-sacrificing. Used me as a substance, to distract you from your own existing depression and self-hatred. You blame me for not taking your devotion, but it was your own choice to devote to me.

You won't understand after all, I understand now, you won't ever believe in that I don't feel worth of your soul, and I don't feel respected nor wanted by you, you just ignore my feeling again and again. And this is the true gap between us. Comforting comforts nothing, only makes things worse.

Now I got it. I will quit, tomorrow, just by myself. It's not possible to prove that you should have given up on me, there is no way for you to do that. I tried, find a way that could make you not feel passive at the moment I leave. It could either only be me, dumped by you; or I, leave and then make you feel like abandoned anyway, after all what's done by me. Like "How could you insist to be a mess after all my devotion?"

I am gonna stop trying to take the role of "being abandoned".

Harry decided to quit tomorrow, because it's too late today. If he haven't died then. And chased Jean away. This was a wrong choice.

He didn't have a chance to regret. He lost his memory about RCM the next day, and met a police only want to make things right and insist that the things need to be done with him, so that instead of quitting, he got led to the journey getting back to RCM.


End file.
